Cruxis spy
by tearz of the fallen
Summary: Well, Kratos's has some comation with protecting the Chosen. His own sister steps in his way of guarding. What will happen?My spelling suckz, so don't blame me for that please.


"Tealla, care to explain where you are from?" Professor Raine Sage asked.

"I am from the eastern continent. A city called Palmacosta. I was head guard for the Governor-Generals. Also I was used by the Desians as an assassin, mainly for my skills with my hellabrid."

"Your what?" a boy in the back asked.

"My weapon of choice. It's a long, wide black sword which weights about 100 time more than any of you." She snapped her fingers and the sword appeared in her hand, "Lloyd, tell me what I was talking about."

"Ah . . .hmmmm. . . I don't know."

"Listen when I am speaking." She walked over to him, "Tell me, anyone, what did I say?"

"You said that you were used by the Desians as assassin, for your skills with your hellabrid." A kid in the front said.

"Thank you Genis. I will leave the rest of the lesson to you, Professor Sage." Tealla walked out the door and the to the Temple of Martel. Once there she walked up to the alter, "Why did you make me come here, you stupid fool. What is the point? I'm going to kill them sooner or later. Especially Lloyd." She bowed her head, "Give me thy strength, Milord. Give me a reason not to hate you with everything I have. Bastard." She raised her head and walked out.

(Fifteen minutes later)

"LLOYD! I thought Raine told you to stay here!" Tealla yelled as Lloyd, Genis, and Colette ran passed.

"Professor Shirogane. We were . . ."

"I'll follow you. Just be ready for anything." She stood up from her spot and walked over to them.

"Professor, why do you have those two small swords on your waist?"

"Just in case I need it for close range fighting." She snapped her fingers and her hellabrid appeared. She swung it back and sliced a zombie in half. She looked at it and then started back towards the Temple. 'Desians.' She thought was she took the steps ten at a time, leaving Lloyd and the others far behind, 'The Renegades.' She jumped up to the chapel roof and sat there for a couple of minutes, until Lloyd and the others got into a fight. She slipped down and into the church.

Slowly she made her way up to the alter and bowed her head. Four wings, two dark red two black, unfolded. They moved and slowly brought Tealla to the ceiling, where she sat down on a ledge.

(Much, Much Later)

"Lord Mithos, watch over her until I can slip away. I promise to keep my word. I won't let this happen." Tealla hissed, sitting in a tree outside Colette's house her wings stretched out behind her, "I won't let my home be destroyed. I refuse." The door opened and out walked Raine and a mercenary. The mercenary looked at her and then walked off in the opposite direction. Tealla jumped out of the tree and followed him.

"What do you what, Tealla?" He asked.

"Why do you dare step in my way? You know just as well as almost every angel in Cruxis I will stop Colette from becoming an angel. I will kill everyone and thing that stands in my way, but I won't kill Lloyd or you Kratos. He reminds me of Anna." She walked up to him, "But he has your attitude problem. What about Yssdrasill? Has he said I can come back yet? I hate it here, too many children and people I should kill."

"He said you could come back if you don't kill the Chosen."

"I have to kill someone. Hopefully it won't be the Chosen. I'll meet you later. I need to slip into the ranch real quick." She started walking.

"We have to go see Lloyd. Why don't you come with us, that way you can follow us."

"Talkative one aren't you. As you wish, Milord." She bowed and walked back with him. They walked back to the house. Raine and Colette were standing outside, "Hello Raine, Chosen." She walked up to them.

"Professor Shirogane. Why are you here?" Colette asked

"I have to go in Lloyd's direction. I thought I walk with you. Don't call me Professor. I'm not that old. Just Tealla. That means you too Mercenary." She hissed softly.

"Sorry. Why are your eyes black?"

"My emotions can change them. Also with what sprit I'm working with."

"Sprit?"

"As far as I know, I'm the only Summoner in Sylvarant."

"Wow. That's sooooo cool."

"It's not that great. I have a hard time the sprits. They don't like me much. Kratos can second that."

"Hn." Was his reply.

"-sighs- I've tried soooooo hard. He still doesn't talk to me much." She hung her head down, "This is where I leave you. I'll be in the village before you leave. See you later, Raine, Kratos, Chosen one." She bowed and disappeared. She jumped the fence to the human ranch and walked through the front door.

"Stop, human." A Desian guard yelled running up to her.

"Human? Don't make me laugh, stupid half-elf. I am of Cruxis and wish to speak with the one in charge, now!" She barked at him. Her exsphere reflected the light into the Desian's eyes. He fell to the ground, and Tealla walked passed him. Again she was stopped by more guards, but they didn't last long.

"Who are and why do you take pleasure in killing my guards?"

"My name is not important. Your guards couldn't take the hint that I can't die. Tell me your name, half-elf."

"Forcystus one of the 5 Grand Cardinals. Your name, human?"

"Tealla."

"As in the one who Lord Yssdrasill fears?"

"I think that's my other title. Or Fallen Cruxis. Do you have room for me tonight?"

"Of course. Follow me, Milady."

'Why must Yssdrasill leave me in charge of him. He's too cute to order around.' She thought walking behind him.

"We, Grand Cardinals, and Lord Yssdrasill are meeting tonight here. He said he wants you there."

"I'll be there. Do you have anything I can change into?"

"Yes. There is some clothes on the bed Milady." He said stopping outside a door, "I'll send someone to get you." Tealla walked into the room. On the bed was a black strapless shirt and a black skirt, with came to mid-thigh.

"Great. Must he make me look bad?" She picked up the clothes and changed. She tied her two swords on her left hip and laid down on the bed. 'Another meeting with Lord Mithos today.'


End file.
